


What's In A Name?

by HowHardCanItBe



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 03:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15765480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowHardCanItBe/pseuds/HowHardCanItBe
Summary: "ADA Carisi!"He really was having a hard time getting used to being addressed so differently. He assumed it was just a matter of time before it would become second nature and he wouldn’t even notice it, but for now he allowed himself a grace period to adjust.





	What's In A Name?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my third or fourth fic I've ever written, and my first ever SVU fic. The idea just got into my head and wouldn't leave until I'd put it out into the world. 
> 
> Let me know what you think.
> 
> I've fallen so deeply in love with these two, and I don't even want to get up.

“ADA Carisi!” 

The shout rang out through the halls of the courthouse, but no one reacted. 

“ADA Carisi!” 

Once again, the caller did not get a response, but he soon caught up to the man he was chasing, and put a hand on his arm as he once again repeated himself. 

“ADA Carisi,” the man says, and continues, a bit breathlessly, despite the confused look on the ADA’s face, “I’ve got a message for you from Rita Calhoun.”

“Oh, thank you.” 

“Have a good day, Mr. Carisi.” The messenger said and left. 

“Yeah, you too.” The ADA returned. 

\- - 

He really was having a hard time getting used to being addressed so differently. He assumed it was just a matter of time before it would become second nature and he wouldn’t even notice it, but for now he allowed himself a grace period to adjust. 

Still, when he was back in his office, pouring over the next day’s deposition, he couldn’t stop his thoughts from wandering back to the hallway in the courthouse and how flustered he had been when Rita’s messenger called him that. It had been over a month, after all. The sign on his office door was changed, Carmen answered the phone with a chirpy, “ADA Carisi’s office,” he was addressed the same way in court, but he still didn’t react when people called for him. 

Staring down at the casefiles he decided that now was not the time for introspection, he needed to finish his preparations for tomorrow’s deposition before his office was inevitably flooded with SVU detectives asking for a warrant in their current case. 

Besides, he would get used to his new title soon enough. 

\- -

A few hours later came the expected knock on his office door, followed by two of his office’s most frequent visitors.

“Hiya, counsellor,” Rollins greeted, with an amused smile, while her companion just grinned. 

“What do you need, Rollins?” he returned, unamused by whatever quirky response he knew she had already prepared.

“We need a warrant for the Latimer house, Carisi.” 

He knew something more was coming in three, two, one.. 

“Or Mr. Carisi? Mr. ADA? It’s just so confusing what to call y’all now,” she grinned. 

“Yes, yes, very funny, I’ll..” but that was as far as he got before she continued.

“It’s just cos _he_ was Carisi before, and now _you’re_ Carisi too, and I can’t call y’all the same thing, so should I start calling him Junior? Or you Senior? Or maybe Señor is more appropriate?” she was full on laughing now. 

The ADA was not amused. Rollins’ partner was, however, smiling ruefully. 

“You should’ve heard some of things she says at the station, believe me, these are actually some of her best ones,” Sonny Carisi smiled at the ADA. 

Rafael couldn’t hold back his own smile as he looked up at his husband. _Husband_. It still seemed so strange to think that Sonny Carisi was his husband, but at the same time there was not anything in the world that felt more right. 

That did not mean that he was used to his new name though. 

“So, how about that warrant, Mr. Carisi?” Sonny said cheekily to his husband. 

“I’ll talk to the DA and get it for you before the day is done,” Rafael said, while rolling his eyes at a still laughing Rollins. “Is there an off button on her?” 

“Nah, if there is I haven’t found it,” Sonny replied, “Rollins go get us some lunch while I take care of business with the ADA.”

Rollins just rolled her eyes and said, “You just wanna make out with your husband, Sonny.”

“As I’m not likely to get home before sometime in the middle of the night, you bet your ass I am. Ever heard of the whole honeymoon period, Rollins?” Sonny said, while gesturing for her to leave. 

“You guys got back from your honeymoon two weeks ago, it’s meant to be over by now.” She argued as she advanced towards the door. 

“Trust me, Amanda, with Raf the honeymoon period will never be over,” Sonny said while grinning and wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. 

“Okay, that’s enough!” Rafael said, “Rollins you got what you came for, now go get my husband some food.” 

“Yessir, Mr. ADA Carisi, the senior one,” Rollins saluted as she left the room with a grin. 

Rafael rose from his chair as Sonny walked around his desk to properly greet him with a kiss. 

“Hi babe, did you miss me?” Sonny said with a glint in his eyes. 

“Yes, these last five hours where I haven’t seen you has been the longest of my life,” Rafael replied with his usual amount of snark, but with just the tiniest amount of affection seeping into it. He honestly could not help it. Sonny had a way of ruining his sarcastic replies by making him sappy. 

“I missed you, too,” Sonny replied with sincerity that left Rafael a little breathless, but which he still rewarded with a soft kiss on Sonny’s lips. 

After a few more of those soft kisses, because Rafael really couldn’t help himself; Sonny was right, their honeymoon period was very far from over, he said, “I didn’t react when somebody called my name earlier. I’m still not used to being a Carisi.”

Sonny just chuckled, “It does take some training to become a proper Carisi, but I’m sure we can get you there with the proper amount of dedication. Preferably in our bedroom.” 

Rafael huffed and gave him a little smack on the chest, “You’re insatiable.”

“Only for you, babe,” Sonny replied with some soft kisses on Rafael’s neck, which made him a little weak in the knees. “Besides,” he continued, while still paying close attention to Rafael’s neck, “it’s only been a month, it’s not so weird that you’re not used to it yet.”

“I know,” Rafael replied, while tangling his fingers in Sonny’s hair, “I just never thought I would be anyone other than Rafael Barba.”

“Mmhmm,” Sonny hummed against the skin of his neck, “well, my charms are irresistible, no wonder you couldn’t wait to drop your name and marry me.”

Rafael just huffed again, and pulled a little on Sonny’s hair. 

“And,” Sonny continued, “you’re still the same brilliant Rafael I fell in love with, you just have a different name on your office door. A name that means you belong to me,” he said while starting to nip at the skin of Rafael’s throat, which made Rafael hum appreciatively. 

“And you have a whole lifetime ahead of you to learn how to be a Carisi,” Sonny said as he looked into Rafael’s eyes, “because I’m never letting you go, Mr. Rafael Carisi.” 

He sealed the words with a decisive kiss on his husband’s lips.


End file.
